


The Blessing Of Magnolias

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [72]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Tumblr Post, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Magnolia Trees, Magnolias, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics, Slice of Life, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader and Zeta-7 relax, and enjoy one another





	The Blessing Of Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkyDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyDisappointment/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450895) by [dorkyDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyDisappointment/pseuds/dorkyDisappointment). 



> This is inspired by [@dorkydisappointment](http://dorkydisappointment.tumblr.com) fic [Magnolia Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450895/chapters/38522699#workskin). I hope you all will read the original first.
> 
> References to the failed engagement is from my fic [September Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326827/chapters/38194403)

_A thing of such great beauty a lovely thing to see_

_The purple flowers that in Spring bloom on the magnolia tree_

_A memory to live on when other memories fade_

_Only by Mother Nature such beauty can be made_

_And Nature's natural beauty is for all to be admired_

_And by Nature and her beauty poets and artists are inspired_

_To create their own beauty for others to enjoy_

_And the poet and the artist is in every girl and boy_

_But only Mother Nature could have in her the power_

_To create a thing of beauty such as a purple magnolia flower_

_In all my days and many walks such beauty i have seen_

_Like the bluebells by my old home blooming by the pebbly bohreen_

_But nothing quite so beautiful or so 'twould seem to me_

_As the purple flowers in Springtime on the green magnolia tree._

**by Francis Duggan**

* * *

 Fields of green grass rippled like the waves of the sea as the north-eastern winds fluttered past your unassuming bodies. It was another one of those calm, lazy days, where you two spent the day relaxing and delighting in one another's company. Zeta-7 was a bit tired after his busy work week had ended, and while he had wanted to take you on a lovely adventure, you suggested a picnic instead. To eat, there had been old-fashioned walnut sandwiches, a miniature charlotte russe cake, baby carrots, as well as other goodies that you were sure neither of you was going to get to. And after you two had eaten your fill, you chose to rest under a magnolia tree on top of the hill; there was no shortage of those trees here.

On the way there, the wind threatened to move, and slip under your skirt, but Zeta-7 moved fast to hold it down; your hero. Once everything was put away, and you sat down, Rick wasted no time in choosing to lean on your chest; tired, and favoring your softness over the hardness of the ground for a pillow. In a way, it seemed so natural to have him do as such, but with his usual aversion of physical contact in public, it was equally just as strange. He curled his body about you but being as tall as he was, the sun shone on him where the magnolia tree could not cover. It didn't bother him from what you guessed. Actually, he seemed to enjoy it.

Having brought a book to read, you two enjoyed each other's silence except for the earthly music of the wind rustling through the trees and each other's breathing which calmed and eased you further. Every so often, he'd shift and snuggle closer, lost in his own little world, seeking, craving as much comfort as he could find. Absentmindedly, you passed your fingers through his hair, relishing the softness of it between your fingertips; it really was uneven in the back though, but it didn't matter; it was the delight of charming imperfection. Though, it made you wonder if any children you two would possibly have would inherit his hair coloring; you hoped so because blue was your favorite color. Going along with this train of thought were other features that you favored; if they had your nose it would be fine, but if they had his hair and eyes, you'd adore them all the more; of course, you'd love them however they might come to look like; as long as they are his and yours.

Funny enough, these thoughts were no longer as embarrassing as they once were; you welcomed them. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that you knew Rick would not readily leave you and had proved true through many a trying situation as well as to his eagerness to commit; as his missed opportunity of engagement and ring had reassured you. Sure, it wasn't for everyone but it had always been a dream for you to marry the one you loved most, and no one has compared to him; not that anyone could. Whenever the day or opportunity appeared again and arrived, you were sure he'd try, because he never gave up, even if he got discouraged.

You couldn't help but laugh to yourself a little, pleasantly amused at his current state; just like a tired puppy, curled up, having to touch you in some way to feel safe and grounded; his work-worn, leathery right hand holding your left. Both the sound and the feeling of his diaphragm rising and falling at a calming pace and the steady beating of his heart made you feel protective of him; he was your silly, soft, gentle man whose heart was all yours, and you were grateful for it. And whether it was your giggles or he felt inclined to move again, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes a bit, squinting. It was then that you saw a few stray tears fall away without his notice.

Setting your book down, you untangled your hands from his and wiped them away. At this, he pulled away a bit, using his hands to keep him from falling back towards you. “I hope I didn't wake you up cutie.” you softened as not to arouse worry. “How'd you sleep?”

After a pause, he left his daydreams aside; returning to the land of the living, and smiled up at you. For your part, you couldn't help but smile back, but despite this another tear or two made their way along his cheeks, prompting you to wipe them away. “Ricky, honey man,” you cooed. “it's okay. I'm here. Everything's alright.”

He could only gaze at you with amazement as the tears continued to fall. Have you broken his sentimental heart in a dream and he was relieved to see you? Or worse? Oh, that dear heart of his. Glancing down at his slightly parted mouth as his warm, sweet breath ghosted about your face, you did what felt as natural breathing; you leaned down to kiss him. His warm lips accepted this wholeheartedly, shifting again to welcome as much affection as you were willing to give him.

Hints of vanilla tickled your nose, and all around was the classic, creamy, citrus-like scent that permeated everything, and was everywhere; down to even the air in your lungs, and to the tip of his tongue. It was sincerity in its purest form, and everything seemed to slow down; neither of you wanting to pull away, but it was him who ended up doing so in the end. Blinking a few times, his smile indicated that for now, this was enough, and after a while his confidant, but serious “I love you,” broke the long yet comfortable silence.

You knew he meant it for he said those words so rarely, but proved daily that it was so. And like always, when he was especially endearing, and your heart ached for him, you responded with “I love you too, dear honey man of mine."

Like magic, you watched his entire being melt with joy, as he pressed a hand to his heart and smiled at you as though you were the world; thanking you and Magnolia.


End file.
